


Collared

by nychus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asshole Councilmen, Bonding, First Kiss, M/M, Omega Ignis Scientia, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: The only way the council will allow newly presented omega Ignis to remain at Noctis's side is to put a collar on him. He agrees, but that doesn't stop the council from doing whatever they can to convince the omega to leave.





	Collared

**Author's Note:**

> It's A/B/O so of course I've gotta be mean to poor Iggy.

The high council was in an uproar. They were screaming at each other, even though they were all arguing for the same thing.

Noctis sat at one end of the long table stunned. Unfortunately, his father’s seat on the opposite end stood empty; the council had waited for Regis to be elsewhere before bringing this down on the young prince. Noctis felt helpless as he stared at the angry councilmen and women, but he was thankful that Gladio stood beside him.

All of this upset because Ignis had presented omega.

Even at fourteen, Noctis knew that things weren’t going to be easy with this development. How his heart had sunk when he got the incoherent call from Ignis as he apologized for his sudden absence. The council wasn’t fond of male omegas but even if Ignis was female, they’d be angry.

“Never has a retainer been an omega!”

“It’s just not feasible! So easy for the Niffs to take control of should they capture.”

“This will not be tolerated!”

Finally, Noctis found his voice. “Enough!” he shouted, quieting the council and bringing all eyes to him. “You will not dismiss Ignis.”

“Highness, you are young, but you must understand…”

“I understand. I understand the arguments you spout, but you have no right to dismiss MY adviser.”

“He is not your adviser yet.”

Noctis’s eyes narrowed. “He has been trained his whole life to be my adviser and therefore he is. You will not dismiss him.”

More arguments ensued, trying to make Noctis see reason. The dangers an omega retainer puts on the royal heir. How easy they can be manipulated. Noctis wasn’t having any of it. He argued back and kept the conversation going in circles to tire out the council (Ignis would be proud, he thought). He could feel Gladio tense up beside him at times, ready to do whatever he needed.

Finally, his tactics worked and the council conceded.

“Fine!” Councilman Skula said. “Fine. We will not force a dismissal. Yet. But this conversation is far from over.”

“Perhaps next time you won’t chicken out of holding a meeting with my father present,” Noctis jibed.

The council muttered and glared, but Skula continued. “If you are to insist to keep Scientia as your adviser, then we must insist he be collared.”

The table all nodded and voiced their agreement while Noctis yelled, “What?!”

“He is omega. He can’t be trusted around alphas. He must be collared to protect the crown,” Skula repeated.

“No! You can’t collar him! You place a collar on him and it’s as if he’s less than a person. It’s as if he’s nothing but a pet!”

The sneer that came across Skula’s face was all telling. He wanted to humiliate Ignis. His son had been one of the many who had applied for role of future adviser and when a foreigner got the job, he was pissed. Many of the council felt similarly. It was clear they were hoping this would force Ignis out so one of their own could take his place.

“Is that not what an omega is? Merely a pet to please their alpha?”

If Gladio’s steady hand hadn’t found purchase on Noctis’s shoulder at that instant, Noctis was sure his first successful warp strike would have been straight at Skula’s face. Instead, he ground out, “He is a person, not a pet. He is my friend. He will be one hell of an adviser and you will never convince me otherwise.”

“You say that now. But the moment his heat kicks in at the most inopportune time, he’ll be whoring himself out to the nearest alpha and—”

This time, Noctis pulled out of Gladio’s grasp, grabbed a pencil near him, and threw it hard towards Skula. Before he could attempt a warp, however, a “Highness!” came from a back corner, causing Noctis to stop.

He quickly turned to see Ignis looking worn and miserable as a beta guard kept him seated. He must have been there the whole time without Noctis’s knowledge. (Gladio would later confirm this as he was able to smell what remained of the Ignis’s heat moments after they entered the chamber. Noctis, still pre-pubescent, had no idea).

“Ignis!” Noctis called, turning his attention away from the council as he ran to his friend.

“I’ll wear the collar,” Ignis said. His eyes were downcast and it was clear he hated the thought.

“No, Ignis. You shouldn’t have to. You are not some animal to be tamed,” Noctis pleaded.

“If it means I can stay by your side, then I will do it.”

“But…”

“Please, Highness, Noctis. Don’t give them fuel to take me away.”

He wanted to argue. He wanted to cry and scream and throw things at each and every council member sitting in this room. But he knew Ignis was right. Ignis would be collared and they would bide their time to figure out a way to make things right.

Reluctantly, he conceded. He wasn’t happy about it and he never would be, but it was to be done. With the council satisfied, Noctis helped Ignis back to his chambers.

“Why were you there?” Noctis asked once they were safely in Ignis’s chambers. “Why were you hidden?”

Ignis immediately went to his bedroom and crawled into bed. Noctis had never seen his friend’s room look in such disarray. It seemed as if every single piece of clothing, blanket, anything soft had been piled on top of the bed and now Ignis was curled up in the middle of it. It was clear that Ignis had been dragged from his nest before he was ready. His heat may have been over but the residual effects hadn’t left yet. The poor teen was exhausted.

As the omega settled in, Noctis noticed an empty glass and went to fill it without being prompted. He also filled a pitcher of water to bring back to the nightstand. Ignis thanked him as he took the glass and after several long drinks, he was calm enough to answer.

“I think they were hoping you wouldn’t put up quite the fight for me. If I was to hear what you really thought about my dynamic, then I might leave on my own.”

“It never crossed their minds that I wouldn’t care,” Noctis sighed.

Ignis hummed in agreement before taking another sip. “Thank you, for standing up for me.”

“Always,” Noctis answered.

~*~*~*~*~

Ignis was collared before he was allowed to leave his chambers once he was recovered from the heat. It was a thick, leather collar that had little give: higher near the ears to protect the mating gland. It was constricting and uncomfortable. He wasn’t allowed to remove it except for being in his chambers, alone. Should he leave without it, punishment would be swift and fierce.

To say it was humiliating was an understatement. Everyone became aware of his dynamic because of it. Laughter and insults followed him wherever he went. Going outside the Citadel meant curious looks and pointing children. Collaring had gone out of style decades ago, but here Ignis was, trying to live his life with the world knowing his dynamic.

Training was a nightmare. Beyond the fact that the collar refused to give, making his neck forever stiffened, the recruits were almost all alpha and they enjoyed picking on Ignis and teasing him. The comradery he had experienced the first few months was hardly more than a distant dream. 

Everything became a thousand times more difficult for him, but he refused to give up. All he needed to do was survive until his 25th birthday and then he would be allowed to undergo the procedure to remove the omega bits and he could live his life as a sterile beta.

Most days were tolerable, although Ignis enjoyed the respite he got when he went to visit Noctis. At first, it was nice to have a pre-pubescent friend whose quarters smelled of nothing. When Noctis presented alpha, he was the only alpha that had a soothing effect on Ignis. He was the only alpha Ignis felt completely safe with.

That was something he tried not to dwell on. Gladio and Cor were two alphas he spent much of his time with as they were some of the very few who treated him no differently, but he still felt the need to keep his guard up around them. But with Noctis, he felt completely safe.

The safety was important once Ignis became of age and various members of the high council started using their alpha influence on him. Or they tried to anyway. Any meeting without Regis present became a fight for Ignis to keep his wits about him. Fortunately, it seemed that Regis became aware of the mistreatment of his son’s friend and did his best to be at every meeting Ignis would be at. But there would always be times when something kept the king away.

The worst were the days when one of the council members would corner him in the hallway and really put on the charm and do their best to entice Ignis into something untoward. Sometimes it was a “you’ll feel better with a quick knot, loosen you up a bit” and other times it was a full on “be my omega and I will protect you.” It always involved some inappropriate touching before Ignis could get away. He never allowed himself to react until he was safely by himself and then he would allow himself a little breakdown before heading to the safety that was Noctis.

This evening, Ignis found himself alone in Noctis’s apartment and feeling somewhat lost. Noctis should have been home, Ignis had been counting on it. As much as Noctis’s place was a haven, Ignis could only feel fully safe, protected, and relaxed if Noctis was also home. They didn’t need to be in the same room, just knowing Noctis was near was all Ignis needed. But today the apartment felt empty and stale. It was clear Noctis hadn’t returned since he had left for the Citadel that morning.

With a sigh, Ignis slid down the side of the peninsula and stared at the wall.

~*~*~*~*~

Noctis wasn’t home because he managed to catch his father to ask him a question. He didn’t think he’d be with his father long enough that Ignis would beat him home, so he didn’t think to text to say he was going to be late.

Regis offered food and drink as they say in his private study, but Noctis declined both.

“Ignis would be furious if I came home having ruined my dinner,” he laughed.

That earned a chuckle before Regis asked, “So, what did you want to speak with me about?”

“Ignis, actually,” Noctis said, worrying his lip a little. All Regis did was raise an eyebrow and then patiently waited for Noctis to collect his thoughts. It took a moment before Noctis could finally start talking. “It’s killing him, Dad. The council is digging in deep, trying everything they can to get Ignis to quit. I know you know some of what’s going on…”

“Yes, and I regret having to miss the meeting today. I hope they weren’t too hard on him,” Regis frowned.

“He won’t talk about it though. Not really. There are days when he comes to the apartment and just kind of buries himself on my couch and wraps himself up with one of my blankets. He’ll sit there for about five minutes before he gets up to cook or go over reports with me or whatever. It’s getting worse and worse and I want to help him.”

“How?”

“If he’ll let me, I want to claim him.”

“Noctis,” Regis sighed.

“Look, I know! I really do! This is not something I’ve just randomly come up with. I know it’s completely dependent on Ignis. I know it could really mess up our relationship. The council will be furious and the press will go nuts. But, Dad, he’ll never survive another three years like this. It’s going to kill him. If he says yes, he’ll be protected from those assholes. And I’ve done a lot of research, he can still go through with the surgery once he’s old enough and my claim would basically be void.”

Regis watched his son and the pair sat in silence for what felt like eternity. Noctis didn’t have anything else to say until his father gave some indication of his thoughts, so he waited.

“Are you in love with him?” was the question that Regis asked and it took Noctis by such surprise, the question had to be repeated.

“I…I don’t know. There’s a big part of me that says that I do, but it may simply be because we’re so close. Ignis was my first friend and for a while, my only friend. He’s always around and ready to help in anyway possible. He’s also the only omega I’ve had any real interaction with so…so maybe it’s a perceived love. Romantic love, I mean. Of course I love him, always have, but, you know…um…”

A fond smile appeared on Regis’s face as Noctis’s train of though petered out, but it quickly went away.

“You know I cannot condone such an action.”

“Yeah, I know,” Noctis sighed. He wasn’t really sure what he was expecting his father to say; he knew there was no way it would be allowed.

“You’ve got to be sure to stay safe and responsible around him,” Regis said and Noctis thought that seemed an odd thing to say. Of course he would be responsible around Ignis. “If something were to happen in the heat of the moment, I would have to be angry. But, by then it would be done and there would be nothing I or the council could do about it.”

Looking of at his father, Noctis grinned. “Yeah, I got it. Thanks, Dad.”

With a hug and a wave goodbye as he exited the room, Noctis made his way home.

~*~*~*~*~

He knew something was wrong the second the elevator door opened on his floor. The smell of distressed omega was making its way down the hallway and as Noctis hurried to his apartment door, it just got stronger and stronger.

He let himself in as quickly as possible and ran to find Ignis sitting catatonic in his kitchen.

“Ignis? Ignis, can you hear me?” Noctis asked, voice panicked, as he gave a little shake. Ignis’s eyes were open, but they were not seeing anything. The only thing Noctis could think to do was to scent the stressed omega. He quickly pulled the collar’s key from the armiger (he’d been given a spare just in case) and removed the stiff collar from Ignis’s neck.

It was the first time that Noctis had seen Ignis’s bare neck since he got collared and there was something beautiful about it. But there was no time to dwell on forbidden skin, he had to help his friend.

Scenting was a very intimate act, and while any dynamic could scent any other dynamic, there was something more to it when an alpha scented an omega. It was something usually done only between lovers.

Noctis dipped his head to Ignis’s left mating gland. He nosed at it, mouthed at it, and rubbed his own mating gland against it. He did this until he got a response from Ignis, a silent plea to return the favor. The prince was happy to oblige, allowing Ignis to take all he needed to feel safe and comforted.

When Ignis pulled back, there was an extreme sense of loss for Noctis, but he pushed that aside. The omega was what was important at the moment and he could see Ignis was alert, although his eyes were having a little trouble focusing.

“Noct?” he whispered.

“Shh, it’s okay. Why don’t we get you into bed so that you can relax a bit?”

“Okay.”

Noctis helped Ignis to his feet and carefully led them to his bedroom. At one point, Ignis looked like he might have protested being in Noctis’s room, but it was a protest that died before it could reach his mouth.

Gently, Noctis deposited Ignis on his bed and once the omega was comfortable, he went around his room and gathered all his dirty shirts and anything that would have a lot of his own scent on it. Once gathered, Noctis tucked them around a sleeping Ignis and hoped that that would be enough to sooth whatever ailed his friend.

~*~*~*~*~

Ignis woke disoriented. He felt as if he was coming out of a daze and it took him just a moment to realize that he wasn’t in his own room. Worse still, he was in Noctis’s.

He sat up with a jolt, staring around the room before noticing all of Noctis’s dirty closed pushed up against him. It was then he realized his collar was off.

In a panic, Ignis was out the bedroom door, looking for his collar.

“It’s over here,” Noctis said, the moment he saw Ignis, “but I’d be happier if you didn’t put in on.”

Initial panic over, Ignis allowed himself a chance to relax, but he didn’t step any closer to Noctis. The prince was sitting on his couch, leaned back in a slouch, while he held a report in one hand. It was as if he didn’t care the trouble that Ignis could get into should someone see him without his collar. In the presence of the alpha prince no less.

“I ordered from that burger place you like. It should be here soon.”

Ignis glanced the clock. It was just past 19:00. He couldn’t have been out more than half an hour.

“What happened, Ignis?” Noctis asked, pulling the omega’s attention back to him.

“Nothing.” The default answer. Noctis didn’t need to know the horrors the council puts him through. There’s nothing that can be done, the council is too powerful, and so there is nothing to be said.

“Ignis, you were completely out of it when I came home. I couldn’t get a reaction out of you and I didn’t know what else to do, so I…I scented you.”

“What?” A hand went up to his neck, brushing over the mating gland, as he tried to recall anything about that moment.

“You’ve said before that I help calm you, so I figured if I could get you to scent me, then things would improve. They did,” Noctis said. “What happened?”

Ignis sighed and sat at the dining table. Regis’s absence at the meeting and brought out all the posturing tenfold. Ignis’s nose and mouth were fully clogged with alpha musk. After the meeting, Skula managed to pin him, actually pin him, to a wall. It took all his self-restraint not to pull a dagger from the armiger and slice his throat. Fortunately, Gladio called to set up a training session where the two of them could test Noctis’s current skills. That call got Skula to back off and Ignis was allowed to get away.

“There is nothing to be done and therefore it doesn’t matter,” Ignis responded.

A shadow of anger crossed Noctis’s features before he stood from the couch to join Ignis at the table.

“I wish you would tell me what they do to you,” Noctis said. “It’s getting worse, I know it is.”

“It is nothing that I can’t handle. It’s good practice in keeping my wits about myself amongst undesirables.”

“The Lucian council shouldn’t be undesirable,” Noctis scowled.

“Why were you not in when I arrived?” Ignis asked, changing the subject.

“I had to ask Dad something. In fact…”

Noctis’s eyes darted all over the place, never finding purchase on one object. This was a tell that he wanted to ask Ignis something that he was sure wouldn’t go over well. He’d been doing it since they were kids. A six-year-old Noctis asking if he could have one more slice of cake or play one more round of hide and seek. What on Eos could he want to ask now?

“This wasn’t how I was gonna ask this,” Noctis eventually said, rubbing the back of his neck, “but it seems as good as time as any, I guess.”

“What is it, Noct?”

“I…I hate seeing what the council do to you. I hate seeing you have to wear that damned collar. I want…I want to know if you’d allow me to be your alpha.”

“Noctis!” Ignis exclaimed. Never in his wildest dreams did he think Noctis would ever suggest such.

“Look, I know what you’re probably thinking. Probably some version of ‘he’s insane.’ But, Iggy, my mark will protect you from their dipshittery. They’ll have no grounds to try to influence you, because they won’t be able to.”

“Even if I agreed to this nonsense, it would never be allowed.”

There was a sly grin on Noctis’s lips. “Well, as Dad said, should something happen accidentally, in the heat of the moment, he’d have to be angry. But, once it’s done, no one could say anything about it.”

“Noct…”

“And, it can just be until your allowed to get the surgery. At least according to everything I’ve read. It all says that an omega can still go through with the procedure, even after claiming, and it’ll have no residual effects on the omega. I might suffer a bit, but it wouldn’t be anything like you’re going through now.

“Look, Ignis. I want to help and I don’t know any other way to do so. You have done so much for me over the years and I’ve given back so little. Even just giving you my mark won’t account for all the things you’ve done for me, but if it stops some of the pain…”

It was tempting. It was so very tempting to ask Noctis to claim him right then and there. But the consequences. Noctis would be raked over the coals for such a stunt and Skula would likely do his hardest break it up somehow.

“Could you at least think about it?” Noctis asked. “Do all the analyzing you love to do and come to a decision afterward? You don’t have to give an answer now. Just think about it. Please?”

Those big, blue eyes that Ignis had once sworn he was immune to, worked their magic. “I’ll put some thought into it.”

That response earned him a genuine smile and a “Thanks, Igs.”

~*~*~*~*~

Ignis did put thought into the proposal. Any moment that he wasn’t otherwise preoccupied, he was going over all the good and all the bad that would come from allowing Noctis to claim him. Every time he managed to talk himself into it, he’d think of how it would hurt Noctis.

It always came back to Noctis. Ignis didn’t care what happened to him. He was so used to the pain and suffering that he figured he could handle just about anything. But Noctis…

There was also the issue that Ignis worried that he’d be doing a disservice to the prince. He didn’t want to call it love, but there wasn’t any other word for it. He was in love with the prince and he knew if Noctis claimed him, he would never be able to go through with the surgery. He’d want to be Noctis’s forever and he was sure that that was the last thing that Noctis wanted. Noctis was just a good soul and wanted to help, but he didn’t want (or need) to have Ignis as his omega forever.

Ignis wished that he had someone he could talk to about it, but he feared bringing it up with anyone that wasn’t already aware. That narrowed down his choices to his prince and his king and neither seemed appropriate to have a conversation with.

After a month, he caved, and inquired after a private meeting with Regis.

“Ignis, welcome,” Regis greeted when Ignis knocked on his private office door. He hadn’t said what he wanted the meeting to be about, but figured Regis would have some idea. “What can I do for you?”

They settled in chairs, Regis behind his ornate desk and Ignis facing him. And Ignis had no idea what to say.

He could stand up in front of a chamber full of alphas, all of who are trying to sway him to their cause, and speak calmly and succinctly about whatever the topic of the day was. But trying to start this conversation with Regis was beyond him. He was essentially asking the king’s permission to have sex with his son and forge a bond that was nearly unbreakable. How does one start that conversation?

Regis took pity on him. “Due to the request for complete privacy, I assume that I am not officially talking with you right now. I am also not officially saying that I think my son’s idea is a good one. In fact, it’s a terrible idea and not something that should be done out of convenience, but… But it’s the only option we have. I cannot send you away for the next three years, Noctis wouldn’t stand for it. I cannot keep a guard on you, because they would not be able to go into the council chambers for meetings. I try to make it to every meeting, but as you’ve learned over the years, I cannot always be there.”

“It’s just…I can think of all the things that could go wrong,” Ignis said.

A smile played on the king’s lips. “Ignis, I know you have been through hell these last six years and you are prepared to go another three. It’s admirable. But Noctis has come up with a solution that allows you freedom and you can still break it off later once you are the appropriate age.”

“I worry that I won’t want to break it off later,” Ignis murmured.

“Then you don’t. Noctis would not have put this forward if he wasn’t prepared for that possibility.”

“But…”

“Ignis,” Regis said with a bit of force behind the word. “What do you want? Strip down to its basic components. A bunch of alphas are harassing you. Someone that you have known your entire life and have sworn yourself to has offered you a chance to stop the harassment. What do you want?”

When put like that, it was easy for Ignis to make his decision.

~*~*~*~*~

Every time that Noctis had seen Ignis since he’d put forth his proposal, he wanted to ask for an answer. The wait was killing him but he knew he had to be patient. This was a big decision and he knew Ignis needed to work through every little detail for himself.

So, Noctis waited.

Before Ignis came over this evening, he called to be sure that Noctis was alone. He phrased it as if he was just seeing if Prompto was over and if he should pick up more dinner supplies, but Noctis knew what he was really asking.

He hoped this means there was an answer. He hoped it was the one he wanted.

When Ignis entered the apartment, it was business as usual. Questions about their days, have you finished all your work, and the like. Noctis was beside himself in anticipation, but he hoped he was outwardly calm.

Once dinner was cooking (lasagna) and all the cooking utensils were cleaned and put away, Ignis finally turned to Noctis.

“I spoke with your father,” he said, drying his hands, all his attention on the towel he was holding.

“Oh?” What did that mean?

“He—unofficially—broke the entire situation down into its most basic form and simply asked me what I wanted.”

“So what do you want?” Noctis queried.

A beat went by before Ignis looked up and straight into Noctis’s eyes. “I want to be able to relax again. I want to be able to put my guard down and not have to worry about councilmen trying to influence me. I want to take off this damned collar. I want…I want to be your omega.”

A sound that Noctis would never believe he could make (Prompto, yes, but not himself) squealed out of him as he bounced into Ignis’s space and hugged him. “I’m so glad, I’m so glad! I would’ve honored your decision either way, but I am so glad. Can I kiss you?”

Stunned by the question, it took Ignis a moment to agree. This caused Noctis’s grin to get even wider as he stood on his tiptoes to reach the omega’s mouth easier. It was closed mouth and quick, barely more than a peck, but it was wonderful. Noctis was sure neither of them had any experience in this physical affection thing. Noctis because he was prince (and always sort of pining for Ignis) and Ignis because he was a collared omega and therefore off limits.

They were going to learn a lot of things together and it was going to be awkward and wonderful and horrible and perfect.

“Okay, we should plan this,” Noctis said, grin not leaving his face. He pulled Ignis with him to the couch.

Ignis laughed, “Plan?”

“Yeah! I mean, we should be prepared for being holed up for a few days, right? We should try to work it out where it’s not going to interfere too much with our duties. Dad’ll need to know.”

“I am sort of surprised you don’t want to go ahead with it now,” Ignis said, laughter dancing in his eyes.

“I do. Astrals I do, but I know we should do some preparation. Right?” Noctis looked to Ignis for advice.

“I believe I’m rubbing off on you. Yes, having a plan would be a good idea.”

Giddy was the only word that Noctis could use to describe his feelings at the moment. “Can I kiss you again?” he asked and was quite pleased to agreement from a happy omega.

~*~*~*~*~

There was a bit of strange, clinical-ness to planning out a bond. They wanted a full week, including weekends on either side. Finding a week that wasn’t already full of meetings and other obligations was a nightmare. Ignis worked hard to find where he could get the most items rescheduled and they finally found a week that was nearly two months away. Noctis hated that they had to wait so long, he wanted to save Ignis from the abuse immediately, but he knew it was for the best.

“Besides,” Ignis would tell him, “I’ve already dealt with this for six years. What’s two more months?”

In the meantime, there was plenty for them to do, which mostly included intense make-out sessions they left both of them wanting. They talked about sex and thought it may be prudent to get over the first-time awkwardness before the claiming. This left them both very excited and very nervous at the same time. They decided they wouldn’t plan that particular activity, they’d just let it happen naturally.

Three weeks after Ignis accepted, Noctis sat in his living room absently flipping through channels. Ignis would be over soon and once they were together, the alpha knew that the television would be long forgotten.

He couldn’t help but smile at the thought. The kissing, the straddling, the grinding…Noctis was getting hard just imagining it.

And then his apartment door slammed open and closed, instantly breaking his revelry. Before he could come completely back into his senses, Ignis rounded the corner from the entryway. He looked disheveled and had a wild glint in his eye that Noctis had never seen before.

He was also missing his collar.

“Iggy, what…?”

In quick strides with his long legs, Ignis was not only straddling Noctis, but also scenting him. This was not a step they had taken, having only done it the one time when Noctis needed to ground him.

“Iggy?”

“Claim me. Please. Make me yours.”

“N-N-Now? Are…are you sure?” he asked, trying hard to be the voice of reason when his body was shouting at him to go with it.

Ignis sat back. “Skula had a key made for my collar. He excreted every last ounce of his alpha pheromones to daze me and keep me still long enough to remove the blasted thing. It wasn’t until he had me pinned to the wall and going in to claim me that I managed to get back to my senses. I kneed him hard in his stomach and ran.”

“I’ll kill him,” Noctis growled, attempting to push himself off the couch.

Ignis kept him seated. “No. Noctis, please. Even if you still want to wait, please don’t leave me. Everything that I hate about being an omega is screaming to stay with my alpha. Please don’t go.”

It was hard seeing Ignis like this. Noctis so rarely saw his vulnerable side come out like this. Anxious Ignis would take a few minutes to collect himself and then it was back to work as usual. This was so far beyond that. He hated what the alphas did to him. He hated Skula and really wanted to rip his spine through his throat.

But Ignis needed him—he needed _his_ alpha—and he’d be damned if anything took him away from his omega.

To respond to Ignis’s plea, he leaned up to wrap his lips around Ignis’s mating gland. He sucked and nibbled, feeling the omega go limp in his arms.

“Bedroom?” Noctis asked, barely moving away from Ignis’s skin.

“Please,” he breathed.

They moved from the couch to the bedroom, where Noctis grew eager and was quick to push Ignis on the bed and straddle him. Even though they were both keen, it took some time before a frenzy kicked in. At first it was very relaxed kisses that they were each afraid to put hope in. It was when Ignis’s bare hands slid under Noctis’s shirt that things started picking up. The relaxed kisses became heated and clothing became an unbearable barrier.

Before long, all clothes were tossed unceremoniously onto the floor, hands finding perches in areas never touched by another, and fingers venturing places that should have been forbidden, especially with the noises being made. Climax came too soon and yet not soon enough as they became locked together by knot and by bite.

While physically connected, Noctis kissed and licked at the bite mark shining brightly on the left side of Ignis’s neck.

“It’s a shame such a beautiful part of you has to be marred by my bite,” Noctis said as he nuzzled into the mark.

Ignis chuckled, “My neck is beautiful?”

“Mmm, it’s been hidden from me for so long, it’s the forbidden fruit.” There was another quiet laugh and Noctis said, “It’s too bad omegas can’t mark. I wish I could show the world that I belong to you.”

“That’s not how it works.”

Noctis just gave a little shrug before he started scenting Ignis. It had been a nice feeling when he had done it before, but now it felt amazing. He could understand why it was such an intimate thing, because when Ignis returned the favor, he felt so much barer than he did without clothes on. It was as if he’s entire being was open for Ignis to see and he was glad to allow Ignis inside.

“I wish I hadn’t been so afraid to bonding with you before,” Ignis whispered.

“It’s fine.”

“I was afraid of what I felt for you. That I wanted this for purely selfish reasons that would only end up hurting you.”

Noctis leaned up a little bit, “I love you, Ignis. If anyone wanted this for selfish reasons, it’s me.” Ignis looked at him, skeptical. “I realized as I was on the cusp of presenting that I was really happy you were omega because then maybe…we could…”

“Oh, Noct,” Ignis released a happy sigh and pulled the alpha into a kiss.

They kissed until the knot deflated and even then they were reluctant to move. Ignis eventually felt gross enough to want to clean up, so they moved into Noctis’s obnoxiously large shower where they allowed the water to just flow over them. When they managed to pull themselves away, Ignis said he was going to strip the sheets to wash while Noctis thought he’d start looking into dinner.

Upon getting into the living room, he saw his phone light up and just glanced that it was Gladio calling before the call stopped. Snatching up his phone, he saw that he had missed several calls from his shield. He couldn’t contemplate why when the phone started to ring again.

He barely got out “Hey,” before Gladio lit into him.

“What the hell did you do?!”

“Huh?”

“What THE HELL did you DO?!”

“…nothing?”

“Don’t ‘nothing’ me! I can smell all the way down by the elevator. Did you seriously bond with Ignis?!”

“Oh…”

“Yeah. OH. What the hell is wrong with you?! What is your father going to say? You’re lucky that I haven’t already informed him of anything more than that Ignis is here.”

“Why would he care about that?”

“Someone saw him leaving the Citadel without his collar and told my dad. I tried calling both of you, but you didn’t answer, so I came here. I was glad to see his car until I got out of the elevator. What the hell were you two thinking?!”

By this time, Ignis had exited the bedroom with the sheets, deposited them in the washing machine, and was back in the living room with a questioning look.

“Gladio wants to know why we’re idiots and bonded,” Noctis filled him in.

“Ah,” was all the response given as Ignis moved into the kitchen to start what Noctis was supposed to.

“Look, Gladio. It’s okay. The bonding just happened a bit sooner than we were planning, we’ll deal.”

“What?” Noctis could almost hear the rise of Gladio’s eyebrow with that question.

“We had planned to bond in another month, but sometimes things happen and you’ve got to just roll with it.”

“You…you were already planning on bonding? Noctis…” Gladio was in total disbelief and it made the prince smile.

“Yeah, so I should probably call Dad and you should probably leave. Everything I’ve read has said that I will get super territorial and if I know you’re nearby, I might react badly. So…bye.”

He cut off the phone call before Gladio could say anything else. He then relayed the conversation to Ignis before calling Regis.

At first, the king was annoyed that their planning had been swept aside. Once he found out the reason, he was down right furious. Like Noctis, his initial reaction was to do serious bodily harm to the man who had attacked Ignis. But once he calmed down, they devised a plan on how to proceed.

Should he be asked, Regis would inform the council that Ignis was dealing with some health issues. This wasn’t too far from the truth as he would need to remain with Noctis to allow the bond to form fully for both of their sakes. It would be likely that Skula would get cocky and complacent when he doesn’t get called out for his transgressions. Perhaps he’ll even think Ignis ran away from it, abdicating his position as adviser. That would leave the spot open for his own son or one of the other council member’s children. When Noctis and Ignis returned to work, they’d play it by ear, because there was no way to guess how Skula and the others would react.

The next week and a half was spent with Noctis and Ignis enjoying each other and fully forming the bond. It was an amazing feeling, just being able to be. There was no working, just rest and relaxation.

And lots of sex. Usually in the bedroom, but occasionally the need would strike quite suddenly while sitting in the living room and the bed seemed too far away. The scenting afterwards was a great way to ground each other and once they weren’t so worn out from the tryst, it was clean up time. Noctis didn’t even complain about helping. In fact, he usually insisted he do most of it because he felt Ignis deserved being taken care of.

The night before they were to return to the Citadel, Noctis was curled tightly into his omega. “I wish I could be there to see the council’s reaction.”

“As you might try to take the life of Skula, it’s probably best you need to be elsewhere,” Ignis mused.

“Yeah, well…I still wish I could be there.”

“I promise to fill you in on all the sordid details,” Ignis said, kissing Noctis on the top of the head.

“Good.”

~*~*~*~*~

Returning to the Citadel was extraordinarily strange. He moved with the poise and purpose that he always did, but Ignis noticed the number of eyes that followed his every movement.

It was nice not to care. It was freeing to be able to be the person he wanted to be. He no longer had to fear the alpha influence that came from those that felt they were better than everyone else.

Ignis went to his office immediately, collecting the notes that he needed to read through before heading to the day’s meeting. No one in his office suite said anything to him, they all just stared as they watched him enter and then leave. He spent the elevator ride glancing through the notes (Regis had given him a quick run down the night before so he already knew the contents of the notes), tucking them back into his folder once the elevator came to a halt on the proper floor.

Most of the council were already present when Ignis entered the chamber. A hush came over the room as all eyes were on Ignis, watching as he went to his seat and sat down.

“What are you doing here?” one of the members asked.

“There is a meeting in five minutes or did you forget why you were in the meeting hall?”

The councilman’s eyes narrowed. “You dare talk back to me? Where is your collar?”

“You will need to ask Councilman Skula, as he was the one that removed it from me.”

“Slander!” Skula yelled from across the hall.

“You would accuse our good Skula of touching your disgusting body?”

Ignis gave a mirthless laugh, “As I would accuse just about everyone in this room.”

Before anything else could be said, the back door to the chamber opened and Regis walked in with Clarus. Skula jumped in on it immediately.

“Majesty, Scientia accuses me of removing his collar,” Skula said. He wasn’t a terrible actor, Ignis noted. His hurt at being defamed seemed almost genuine.

“Ah, yes, I am aware of such allegation,” Regis said while Skula shot Ignis a rather smug look. “As you would never do such a thing, I’m sure you won’t mind if Clarus takes a quick look at your office.”

“My..what? Majesty?”

“You have nothing to hide, so it shouldn’t be a problem, correct?”

“It’s a bit messy,” he stuttered, “I would like a chance to straighten things up.”

“Nonsense,” Regis waved his hand in dismissal. “That would take much too long. Clarus can be in and out before our meeting is over. Quick and easy. Yes?”

Skula looked defeated and the other councilmembers were exchanging nervous glances. Skula had no doubt bragged at how close he got to claiming Ignis and how it seemed as if that finally pushed the omega away. “Yes, sir.”

Regis looked over to Clarus with a nod, who turned to exit before Regis stopped him. “Oh, Clarus, the box if you please. Ignis, would you join us for just a moment.”

Pushing away from the table, Ignis walked towards the king’s seat. He was very confused as he watched Clarus hand Regis a box where the latter opened it with a smile. From inside, he pulled out a small pin featuring the iconic royal skull of the Lucis Caelums. The skull motif was everywhere amongst the Citadel, guard, and glaive, but only one design was specific to the royal family. This was the design Regis now held in his hands.

The council watched in awe as Regis pinned the skull to Ignis’s shirt collar.

“I know there will be many who try to deny you, but as long as you bear my son’s mark, you are officially prince consort and therefore should be treated as such.”

“It is an honor, Your Majesty,” Ignis smiled.

“The honor is ours,” Regis returned. For a moment they stood in silence, just looking at each other. Finally, Regis turned to face the council once more and Ignis made his way back to his usual seat.

The meeting went on as normal, even though the whole of the council were nervous and shooting furtive towards Ignis. They knew it was a matter of time before everything came out.

Half an hour later, Clarus reentered the chamber with Ignis’s collar in hand. Skula tried to deny the accusations and when that didn’t work, he made to bring down all the other alpha councilmen with him. Now that there was some actual proof of the torment Ignis had been under, Clarus was allowed to launch a full investigation and Regis’s council was upended.

It would take weeks before the worst of it was fully flushed out. Not just against Ignis, but how the council treated other omegas within the Citadel. The government was stripped to those few who were decent human beings and not just assholes looking out for themselves. It was a long arduous process that would end up going on for years, even though the majority was worked through in the first few months.

In the aftermath, Noctis and Ignis worked to bring justice to the omegas that had been wronged and worked hard to improve their living situations. There would always be a handful of backwards thinking alphas (and the rare beta) that felt omegas held no place amongst the most important people in their country, but the pair pushed back hard on those people.

Together, prince and consort were happy. They worked and lived well together and even the whole of the world could see how good Ignis was for Noctis. Niflheim was the only one who grumbled about prince and adviser, but no one paid them too much mind anyway.

~*~*~*~*~

A year after they had bonded, Ignis returned home to find Noctis and Prompto fighting each other on some video game while Gladio watched on.

“What’s the score?” Ignis asked as he went straight into the kitchen.

“Three to five, Prompto,” Gladio answered. “But Noct is making a comeback. Need any help?”

“No thank you, but I wouldn’t say no to company if you don’t want to watch them,” Ignis chuckled.

“Gladly.”

It was Friday and Fridays were spent with the four of them gathering and letting loose. Their day to day lives were always busy and it became harder and harder to just get together. It was Gladio who had suggested making it a weekly affair and the others jumped on it. It was just a good time to relax, catch up, and eat Ignis’s good food. After clean up, Gladio and Prompto would head to their respective homes, allowing the other two to fully relax in each other’s arms.

“Delicious as always, Specs,” Noctis said behind a yawn.

“Thank you.”

Noctis, who was sitting contently between Ignis’s legs, looked up with a tired smile. “You’re the absolute best, you know.”

“I would say the same about you. You are in a particularly amorous mood tonight. Any special reason?”

“Naw,” he shook his head. “Just one of the moments where I realized how lucky I am to have you and I never want you to forget it.” Noctis pushed himself up enough to capture Ignis’s lips with his and then pushed the omega down to better access every inch of his body.

It was nights like these that Ignis couldn’t believe he had ever doubted Noctis’s love for him.

It was nights like these that Noctis was determined to never let Ignis forget.


End file.
